Transcrições/Confusão na Escola - Parte 1
Twilight Sparkle: Isso aconteceu enquanto estávamos fora? Applejack: Uau! são todos os lugares em que estivemos quando fomos salvar Equestria! Rarity: Ugh! Tem aquela cidade horrível onde quase fomos vendidas. Rainbow Dash: Os piratas! Eles eram muito irados! Uh, quando eles decidiram não jogar a gente no mar. Pinkie Pie: E o Monte Aris! Starlight! sabia que a gente fez colares de conchas para toooooo... inspira ...toooodos os pôneis do mar? Starlight Glimmer: Eu...vocês...sério? E aquela unicórnio? que atacou Canterlot? Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! Eu a convidei para vir a Ponyville, mas ela queria espalhar a notícia da derrota do Rei Storm, e compartilhar o que aprendeu sobre amizade. Applejack: Vocês acham que é por isso que o mapa cresceu? Lições de amizade longe de Equestria? Fluttershy: Eu espero que não. Já tive aventuras arriscadas suficientes, muito obrigada. de trena se esticando Pinkie Pie: Quantas missões de amizade vocês acham que faltam pra gente... ter que aumentar a Sala do Trono? Twilight Sparkle: Não podemos fazer isso sozinhas. Pinkie Pie: Claro que podemos! E só derrubar essa parede, pegar umas tintas... Twilight Sparkle: Não. Quero dizer, o mundo está cheio de criaturas diferentes que não sabem nada sobre amizade. Precisamos de ajuda para ensinar todas elas sobre amizade. Muita ajuda. Rarity: Talvez. Mas onde é que se aprende sobre amizade? Twilight Sparkle: aqui. Elas podem vir pra cà, porque vamos abrir uma escola! de abertura Princesa Celestia : Eu acho que uma escola da amizade é uma ideia maravilhosa, Twilight! Eu ajudarei da maneira que puder. escrevendo Twilight Sparkle : Eu só tenho algumas dúvidas. A que horas as aulas devem começar? Princesa Celestia : Isso depende- Twilight Sparkle : Qual o tamanho ideal das turmas? Vamos ter provas regulares? Princesa Celestia : Oh, bem, i- Twilight Sparkle : E os projetos em grupo? Princesa Celestia: Isso é muit- Twilight Sparkle : assentos designados? Estar aberto? Ou isso é ... muito desestruturado? Princesa Celestia : risos Oh, Twilight. Você foi minha melhor aluna. Se alguém sabe como dirigir uma escola, é você. Twilight Sparkle : Tem uma grande diferença entre frequentar e administrar uma escola. Não é como se eu tivesse um mal para seguir. Princesa Celestia : Na verdade, tem sim. O manual da AEE é bem específico sobre como dirigir uma escola. Twilight Sparkle : Da AEE? Eu nunca ouvi falar. Eu devia ter ouvido?! Princesa Celestia : é claro que não. Você nunca dirigiu uma escola. A Associação Escolar de Equestria é um comité de pôneis instruídos que supervisionam todas as escolas de Equestria. Spike : Até sua escola? Mas você é você! Princesa Celestia : Nem mesmo uma princesa pode fazer o que quer quando se trata de moldar as mentes dos póneis mais jovens. A AEE garante que sejam unicórnios estudando magia, Pegasus aprendendo sobre o clima, pôneis da Terra pesquisando agricultura, e que todas as escolas tenham os mesmos alto padrões. Eles terão que aprovar os seus planos antes que siga em frente. Twilight Sparkle : Tá legal Spike, parece que temos que fazer uma apresentação. Spike : fácil Hã! Depois de tudo que a gente passou, não pode ser tão difícil. de martelo na madeira Spike : Eu acho que vai ser muito difícil. Twilight Sparkle : Uh, olá. Meu nome é- Neighsay : Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Eu sou Heitor Neighsay. Equestria deve muito a você. Mas princesa ou não, esperamos faça as coisas segundo o...manual. baque páginas Twilight Sparkle : Creio que verá que o meu currículo atende todos os requisitos, Heitor. paginas Neighsay : E podemos confiar em você para levar esse plano adiante? Você vai deixar a escola sozinha para galopar nas suas..."aventuras"? Hã? Twilight Sparkle : Minha jornada além de Equestria me mostrou em primeiro casco que as ameaças lá fora são maiores do que imaginamos. da AEE sussurrando silenciosamente Twilight Sparkle : Se quisermos manter nossas terras seguras e criar uma manhã mais amigável, precisamos ensinar a magia da amizade mais amplamente. Neighsay : Uma escola para os pôneis poderem aprender a se proteger. Twilight Sparkle : Uh, está mais pra respeitarem as diferenças e se comunicarem. pausa Neighsay : A AEE concorda. Todo pônei deve estar preparado para defender o nosso modo de vida. Então, se o seu trabalho está em ordem, você tem a aprovação provisória da AEE. Teremos que observar a sua escola em funcionamento, antes dela ser totalmente aprovada. Twilight Sparkle : Então por favor, veiam para o dia da família e dos amigos. Será a ocasião perfeita para ver o nosso progresso! carimbo reflexos (na água) cachoeiras Rainbow Dash : É demais. Deeemais! Raridade : Ugh, você acha? Eu esperava que vestir a peça me ajudasse a sentir o papel. Rainbow Dash : Não é o seu vestido! Este! Nos! Ensino?! Eles vão pensar que eu sou um cabeça dura! Pinkie Pie : Bem, os estudantes vão adorar minha aula de canhão de confete. Vai ser ... uma explosão! de festa rangido Fluttershy : Olá. Eu sou seu professor. Espero que você goste de aula. Mas se você não gosta, tudo bem também. Applejack : Eu não sei sobre tudo isso. Twilight Sparkle : Vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo sobre esta escola parece certo. Glimmer Starlight : Vêem? Se Crepúsculo não está estressado, você não tem nada para se preocupar. Applejack : E você tem certeza que você quer -nos ser professores? Nas salas de aula? Twilight Sparkle : A EEA é muito clara sobre como as escolas devem ser administradas. Temos uma responsabilidade enorme e preciso que todos vocês façam isso pelo livro. Isso significa que não há canhões na aula, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie : Awww. Nem mesmo um canhão pequenino alto? de canhão de festa minúsculos Twilight Sparkle : Eu sei que não é uma grande aventura contra as forças do mal, mas isso pode ser a coisa mais importante que já fizemos. Eu não posso administrar uma escola de amizade sem meus melhores amigos. Posso contar contigo? Raridade : Claro que você pode, querido. Rainbow Dash : Me chame de Professor Egghead. Estou dentro! toca Pinkie Pie : grita Primeiro dia na escola! Tantos pôneis novos! Twilight Sparkle : Sobre isso. Uma coisa que esqueci de mencionar. Não é só pôneis. tagarelando Pinkie Pie : Isso foi inesperado. Raridade : Ooh! Os estudantes certamente viajaram de longe para frequentar nossa escola! Twilight Sparkle : Princesa Celestia me ajudou a alcançar todos os reinos. Afinal, a amizade é algo que precisa ser compartilhado com todas as criaturas. mágico tagarelando Twilight Sparkle : Bem-vindo à Escola da Amizade! Eu sou sua cabeça Twilight Sparkle. Por favor, siga Orientação Conselheiro Starlight para entrar e obter suas atribuições de classe. Então podemos mostrar-lhe seus aposentos. thump Sandbar : Uau, desculpe! Eu sou o Sandbar. Você é um estudante aqui também? Gallus : sarcasticamente Não, eu achei que ficaria aqui aleatoriamente e veria quantos pôneis entrariam em mim. huffs Vovô Gruff : Gallus! sibilos Rainbow Dash : Vovô Gruff? O que você está fazendo aqui? Grampa Gruff : Voou todo o caminho desde Griffonstone para apresentar o Gallus. Gallus : Rainbow Dash, certo? Gilda me contou sobre você. Você é professor? Hã. Pensei que você seria ... mais legal. bate Príncipe Rutherford : Pôneis! Pinkie Pie : Príncipe Rutherford! Príncipe Rutherford : Este Yona Yak. Ela veio para a escola de pônei. Hah Melhorar. Yona : Yak mal pode esperar para conhecer pôneis e contar tudo sobre o Yakyakistan! gritando Yona : yelps baque batida Applejack : Por que eu não mostro a você antes de destruir o lugar? Smolder : Mas os dragões são melhores que isso! Por que estou aqui? Ember : Porque, como Dragon Lord, estou ordenando que você esteja aqui! Ei, Spike! Venha conhecer o Smolder. Spike : Ótimo ver você, Ember! Qual é o Smolder? batida Tórax : Ocellus! Sobre o que falamos? zap Tórax : Eu te disse, fique na sua própria forma. É a coisa educada a fazer. Desculpe, ela é tímida. Silverstream : O que é isso ?! De jeito nenhum! Eu não sabia que pôneis poderiam se transformar em ... um ... o que você é? Tórax : Um changeling. Silverstream : Pôneis podem se transformar em changelings ?! Fluttershy : Não, mas os changelings podem se transformar em pôneis. Silverstream : Huh. Isso é confuso! zap Seaspray : Eu sou o General Seaspray da Marinha de Sua Majestade a Rainha Nova. Eu gostaria de apresentar a sobrinha da rainha, Silverstream. Silverstream : Este lugar é incrível! Passei a maior parte da minha vida em um recife de coral debaixo d'água. Eu era um marinheiro, mas agora sou hipogrifo. Longa história. De qualquer forma, uau! Isso é um iaque ?! tagarelando Twilight Sparkle : Muito obrigado por apoiar a inauguração da nossa escola. Espero que todos vocês se juntem a nós no Dia de Amigos e Família para ver o incrível progresso que seus alunos estão fazendo. torcendo Twilight Sparkle : Parece que a escola está em sessão! Coro A Escola da Amizade, primeiro dia de aula Será que vamos falhar ou vamos passar? Os estudantes vêm de longe e de largura Novos amigos aqui ao nosso lado Sparkle Respire, olhe ao redor, é incrível Eu não posso acreditar que é real Alunos em abundância, novas ideias para explorar Não posso conter a emoção que sinto Não pode atrapalhar, não pode se dar ao luxo de um erro agora Pense em "sucesso", mantenha-o firmemente à vista Certifique-se de fazer as coisas pelo livro Certifique-se de fazer tudo certo Coro A Escola da Amizade, deve ir para a aula Será que vamos falhar ou vamos passar? Alunos aprendendo com os melhores Tomando notas para passar no teste Sparkle Espere, aguarde! Não é assim! Só um segundo! Não tenho certeza se esse método é aprovado Deixe-me dar uma olhada - sim, bem aqui no livro do arco-íris Vamos! Acabamos de entrar no ritmo! Sparkle Não pode atrapalhar, não pode se dar ao luxo de um erro agora Estamos moldando mentes jovens para inflamar Faça como diz no livro Agora, verifique se você está fazendo certo Pie Não há uma equação sobre como se divertir Fluttershy Os alunos parecem entediados agora - ah, o que eu fiz? de maçã Não posso ensinar ser honesto, não sei o que fazer Raridade Tenho certeza que estou perdido principal sans Twilight Sparkle Nenhum de nós tem uma pista! Estudantes Escola de Amizade, outra turma Queria que fosse mais uma explosão Pensei que esta escola seria mais divertida Mal posso esperar para que nossas aulas sejam feitas Escola de Amizade Sparkle Não pode atrapalhar, não pode se dar ao luxo de um erro agora Pie Não tem como se divertir Fluttershy Oh, o que eu fiz? Estudantes Entediado com esta classe Sparkle Pense em "sucesso", mantenha-o firmemente à vista Estudantes Gostaria que pudéssemos deixar nossas mesas Raridade Nós não temos a menor idéia Estudantes Ouça este pedido Faça as coisas divertidas, estamos muito estressados Sparkle Certifique-se de fazer as coisas pelo livro agora os Sans Twilight Sparkle Podemos dizer a ela que essa coisa é uma bagunça? gemendo Silverstream : É isso que é chato? Estou entediado? Smoulder : Ugh, por favor. Esses pôneis são os heróis de Equestria? Sandbar : Escute, esses pôneis salvaram todos nós do Rei Storm. Gallus : Como? Por chato -lo a se render? Ocellus : Nossos professores são um pouco diferentes do que eu esperava. Yona : Ugh! Pony school desperdício de tempo! Escola de iaque ensina a trançar cabelos de iaque! Trançar o cabelo de iaque é o melhor! Uau! baque Smolder : Oof! Existe alguma coisa no Yakyakistan que não seja a melhor? Yona : Sim! Esperar. Não! Yaks melhor. Smolder : Sem garras, sem asas, sem fogo. Do que você tem orgulho? Sandbar : Uau, legal. Não há necessidade de agredir o amor de Yona por sua herança, ok? Gallus : Awww, não estamos sendo doces e amigáveis o suficiente para você, pônei ? Silverstream : Isso foi sarcasmo, certo? Porque você não estava sendo doce ou legal! Smolder : Talvez dragões e grifos sejam difíceis demais para amizade. Yona : Iaques durão, só não desagradável. Gallus : Quem você chama de desagradável, desajeitado? Gallus e Yona : grunhindo Rainbow Dash : Ok, pare com isso! Break ... it ... up! Starlight Glimmer : O que está acontecendo aqui ?! Gallus : Apenas uma discussão amigável sobre a magia da amizade entre amigos . Applejack : Everypony - quero dizer, cada um , vá para sua próxima aula! Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar. Brigas quebrando quando deveriam estar aprendendo amizade? Starlight Glimmer : As coisas definitivamente não estão indo como "pelo livro" como Twilight planejou. Rainbow Dash : Isso é porque somos péssimos professores! Encarar. Esta escola não vai funcionar. Applejack : desaparecendo brigas quebrando no corredor ... personagens principais conversando um com o outro Pinkie Pie : ... me colocando para dormir! Rainbow Dash : Eu não pareço assim, não é? Pinkie Pie : ronca Twilight Sparkle : Eu entendi. As coisas estão começando mais difíceis do que o esperado. Mas está tudo bem! Spike : Quem é você e o que você fez com Twilight Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle : Todas as escolas de Equestria seguem essas regras. Enquanto nós também, estaremos bem. Starlight Glimmer : Talvez devêssemos ... tentar algo novo? Twilight Sparkle : A EEA estará aqui esta tarde para o Dia dos Amigos e Família. Eles precisam ver uma escola que segue suas diretrizes. Fluttershy : Mesmo que essas diretrizes não estejam funcionando? Twilight Sparkle : Bem, então temos que nos esforçar mais e ter certeza que eles fazem. toca Twilight Sparkle : Outra manhã, outra chance para inspirar nossos alunos! se abre Sandbar : Ei! A aula do Professor Dash é assim. Ocellus : Onde você está indo? Você não está suspira pulando , está? Smolder : Isso é exatamente o que estamos fazendo. Silverstream : Mas amigos e dia da família— Gallus : É depois da aula. relaxar. Isto é apenas uma rápida pausa para a saúde mental. Ocellus , Silverstream e Yona : sussurrando Silverstream : Isso parece legal! Estavam em! Sandbar : Eu acho que vou acompanhar também. Certifique-se de não entrar em ... problema. rindo Fluttershy : Por aqui, Angel! Silverstream : Professor Fluttershy! Nós estamos presos! zap Fluttershy : Oh meu! O que vocês estão fazendo? As aulas não são assim? Ocellus : Ah- a garganta Uma viagem de campo generosa, daaaaarling. risos Estou levando os alunos para o lago para ver nossasreflexões divinas . batida Fluttershy : Oh, isso parece legal. Diverta-se! Angel : rosna zap rindo Smolder : Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você! Isso foi legal! Ocellus : Obrigado! Espere, o que você disse sobre mim? rindo Starlight Glimmer : Você tem certeza de que seguir o livro vai funcionar? Twilight Sparkle : Meus amigos podem lidar com qualquer coisa. Eles terão esses problemas virados antes que saibamos. Neighsay : Problemas? Twilight Sparkle e Starlight Glimmer : suspiros Twilight Sparkle : Chanceler Neighsay! Você está aqui! Neighsay : Sim. E você parece despreparado. Se houver problemas ... rabiscando Twilight Sparkle : Problemas? Ha! Claro que não! Não podemos esperar para te mostrar! rabiscando Twilight Sparkle : nervosamente Gallus : E é por isso que grifos soltam fogo quando ficamos bravos. Silverstream : eles não fazem! Esperar! Eles? Não! Mesmo?! Yona : Griffons apenas cheio de ar quente! rindo Smolder : E os iaques são realmente bons em piadas. Que tal isso? Ocellus : O que os dragões são bons? Smolder : Concorrência! Quem está pronto para uma corrida? freios Twilight Sparkle : Rainbow Dash! Por que você não está ensinando na aula? Rainbow Dash : Porque meus alunos se foram! Uh, g-ido em outro lugar! Fazendo uma lição de lealdade! E eu só ia pegar esse lápis! Porque eles precisam disso. Onde quer que estejam. O que eu sei, porque ... eu sou o professor! Twilight Sparkle : Eu vejo. nervosamente Bem, chanceler, temos outras aulas. Nós podemos apenas Neighsay : Vamos seguir o professor. Estou muito curioso sobre esta lição de lealdade. rindo Twilight Sparkle : off Claro, queremos incutir um senso de lealdade para com os outros. Nós encorajamos atos de generosidade e bondade. ganhando Gallus : Achei que não devíamos ser os únicos a apreciar a vista. Yona : Waaaah! Não é melhor que você voe! Twilight Sparkle : voiceover E apreciação pelo valor do riso ... Yona : voar é melhor! Silverstream : Parabéns, Yona! Você é oficialmente a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi até agora! Smolder : O que você diz, Ocellus? Você pode ser mais estranho que um iaque voando? zap estudantes ofegando Twilight Sparkle : ... e ser sempre honesto em qualquer situação. Neighsay : A honestidade é imperativa. Princesa, estamos indo em círculos? Twilight Sparkle : Uh, olha a hora! É melhor irmos para o lago para o Friends and Family Day. Tenho certeza de que todos os alunos e professores estarão lá. tagarelando Príncipe Rutherford : risos clink zumbido Ember : O que é isso ?! chocados e gritos Neighsay : Aah! A escola está sob ataque! Gallus : grunhidos fiação Silverstream e Smolder : suspiros Yona : grita splat Pônei : Oh meu Deus! zap crunch toda Silverstream : Uh, talvez pular aula não foi a melhor idéia? Neighsay : Como você se atreve! Este ato de agressão contra pôneis -! Twilight Sparkle : Eu sinto muito, chanceler. Nós claramente tivemos alguns estudantes ficando um pouco empolgados. Neighsay : Aqueles são estudantes? Mas você disse que estava abrindo esta escola para proteger Equestria! Para defender pôneis de ... criaturas perigosas que não têm nossos melhores interesses no coração! Twilight Sparkle : Minha escola ensina para todos nós trabalharmos juntos através da amizade. Neighsay : E como você sabe que essas criaturas não aceitam o que aprenderam aqui e usam contra nós? Twilight Sparkle : Amizade não é só para pôneis! Neighsay : Deveria ser. Príncipe Rutherford : Unicórnio acha que não há necessidade de amizade? Talvez yaks não precisa de escola de pônei! Neighsay : Bem, talvez você deva retornar à sua espécie . Ember : "Seu tipo" ?! Smolder, vamos embora! Seaspray : A Rainha Novo vai querer saber disso! Grampa Gruff : Bem, este lugar parecia coxo de qualquer maneira. Tórax : desanimado Tudo bem. Nós sabemos que nem todo pônei nos vê do jeito que você faz. Estamos acostumados a isso. Twilight Sparkle : A Princesa Celestia me ajudou a alcançar todos os reinos! Quando ela ouve você fechou a escola porque -! Neighsay : Porque você não cumpriu os padrões da EEA? Twilight Sparkle : O que ?! Neighsay : Professores irresponsáveis, estudantes pulando classe, colocando em perigo pôneis! Sua escola é um desastre. Talvez se você tivesse padrões mais elevados para quem foi admitido, isso poderia ter sido evitado. Independentemente... mágicos de chocalhar Neighsay : Por ordem da EEA, eu estou fechando esta escola ... pisa para baixo! Twilight Sparkle : triste continua créditos Categoria:Transcrições